Twilight Love
by MindfulDeception
Summary: A small love story, with our two favorite heros


* * *

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Zelda, even though I am really obsessed, but as many times as I lay claim to it I get arrested...

Warning: This is a LinkXSheik story meaing boyXboy and no Sheik is not Zelda in this fanfic.Because I do not like her, except in Twilight Princes she is okay.

--

The master blade, gleamed in the setting sun as it swung almost carelessly though the air. It's owners sapphire eyes following the glinting metal as it flew into the crystal clear water of Lake Hylia. The Hero of TIme fell to the ground his body shaking, as tears fell from his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore... there is no point..." The hero of time sobbed, trying to stop tears but having no such luck.

"Yes you can." A soft voice floated through the air behind him. The familiar voice made Link turn around, his blue eyes meeting a single crimson eye, the other one hidden by a lock of golden hair.

But Link just shook his head, blond locks falling into his eyes, hiding the tear tacks from the other man. His voice came out broken, "No... there is nothing left for me to do here, my deed if fulfilled, nothing left... I am but a thought in the minds of the villages, I will be forgotten in time. No one will care if I die..." With that the hero took out a dagger and went to drive it into his chest.

A pale bandaged hand caught Link's wrist, holding it in a firm grip, "You are being pretty selfish hero... Link. You say no one will care about you, but many do, and I believe they always will."

Link let out a hollow laugh, his blue eyes once so full of spark, now so full of sorrow and self hate, that there was no room left for that spark which seemed engulfed in the water that was his tears, "Oh really? And who the hell would that be? And don't say Zelda, she doesn't care, I am just something that she can throw around and tell everyone that she is friends with The Hero of Time, nothing more." Tears threatened to erupt from his eyes once again, but he held them back, his eyes burning from the un-spilt tears.

The blond man knelt down next to the broken hero, his hand still on the dagger, although in a lighter grip, "I care about you..." That solitary crimsion eye filled with so much compassion that it seemed that the red would spill out as blood.

The hero's eyes widened, the dagger falling out of his hand and to the ground, landing with a dull thud. "Really...?" He knew that he himself had deep feeling for the other blond, but there was never a time to tell him.

"Of course, ever since you arrived in the Temple of Time, I have wanted to know you better, and through the years I feel like I know you. I was overwhelmed the day you called me your friend and I still remember it with great detail. Link... my feelings for you have evolved over the years, from friends, I..."

"Sheik..." Link cut the blond off, his soft voice penetrating the air. The hero didn't even notice that their faces were only an inch away from eachother, as his blue eyes searched the crimson one of Sheik's.

"Link... what is..." Before he could complete his sentence his lips were sealed with a kiss, preventing the words he was going to say.

Pulling back from the kiss given the Hero of Time allowed a small smle to come to his face. "That... The fact that you care for me is enough to keep me going..."

Sheik blinked, dumbfounded for a seconds trying to register all that had just happened, when the shock finally faded he found himself trying to hide a blush, directing his gaze to the ground in embarrassment.

Link looked at the Sheikah in confusion, each second making him worry more. "I-I'm sorry Sheik... I thought that you felt..."

Realizing the words that were coming out of Link's mouth Sheik kissed Link breathlessly. "I feel the same way Link. " Kissing the Hero again, this time much more gentley Sheik leaned into the green clad man, snuggling into his warmth as the appending night cooled the earth. He pushed closer to Link as he felt a shoulder wrap itself around his slender shoulders, and hot breath against his neck, sending a shiver up his spine as words were spoken from perfect lips.

"I will live for you Sheik, and only you." Link sealed his promise with another kiss, just as the sun dissapered and twilight came upon that land.

--

A/N: Love it hate it? please review. And yes I know I cant spell thank you.

* * *


End file.
